


где-то в Ньюфорде

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: Ньюфорд, до востребования [1]
Category: K (Anime), Newford - Charles de Lint
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изабель пишет две новые картины с ньюменами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	где-то в Ньюфорде

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер Лезвия сна и Кея, все уползли.

Изабель не могла бы с точностью сказать, от чего она проснулась — от запаха свежесваренного кофе или от чьего-то пристутсвия. К тому же, когда она окончательно пришла в себя, соскользнув с грани между сном и бодрствованием, в мастерской остался только кофейный аромат. Чувство, что за ней наблюдают, растворилось, оставив смутный, едва уловимый шлейф. Если бы у нее не было привычки к таким вещам, она бы решила, что это просто выкрутасы подсознания. Но Изабель Коплей была далеко не новичком в таких делах.  
Она улыбнулась, не открывая глаз, и удовлетворенно подумала: «Кажется, успела».  
Изабель сладко потянулась и обнаружила, что лежит на полу у себя в мастерской, но под нею — мягкий матрац и подушка. Джон не стал переносить ее, но зато принес постель в мастерскую и укрыл Иззи большим клетчатым пледом.  
Закутавшись в этот плед — прохладным ноябрьским утром не хотелось расставаться с уютным коконом, — она спустилась в небольшую кухню-гостиную. Джон пил кофе и аппетитно хрустел тостом.  
— Доброе утро! — улыбнулся он.  
— Доброе, — кивнула Иззи. — Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.  
— Я не решился тебя трогать. Почувствовал, что тебе нужно остаться там, рядом с _ними_.  
Джон и сам был одним из _них_ , из ньюменов — оживших персонажей ее картин, так что его интуиции можно было доверять.  
Это было сложно и в то же время просто. Иззи сперва написала его портрет, а потом встретила и полюбила. Потом произошло много всего, плохого и хорошего, но Джон все-таки остался в ее жизни.  
Ньюмены оживали не всегда. Иногда она создавала просто хорошие пейзажи и портреты. Был у нее и период абстрактной живописи.  
Впрочем, «оживали» — это неправильное слово. Джон говорил, что она просто помогала им пересечь границу между их прошлой жизнью в каких-то других мирах и новой. Так что она не посягала на божественный акт творения, а просто служила проводником, и она была такая не одна. Хотя, конечно, подобный дар был редкостью.  
Ни один из ньюменов не помнил своего прошлого, а сама Изабель могла лишь догадываться о том, что просходило за гранью. Во время работы она порой ощущала радостное нетерпение того, кто стремился выйти за пределы привычного мира, а порой — чувство тревоги и смертельной опасности, как было с двумя последними полотнами.  
В этот раз она очень спешила, работала, как сумасшедшая. Едва закончив с первым персонажем, тут же взялась за второго. Боялась, что не успеет, что они погибнут там, у себя, не успев перейти границу, и эта смерть будет окончательной.  
Изабель очень не любила, когда костлявая покушалась на ее подопечных. Когда-то ее дом на острове сгорел, и в пожаре погибли многие картины Изабель, в том числе и те, что были неразрывно связаны с существами, пришедшими в Ньюфорд через ее картины.  
Она никогда не переставала чувствовать вину за это и вела свой личный счет. Каждый раз, когда ей удавалось провести кого-то через грань, это было ее маленькой победой над смертью. А тем более, когда ньюменам действительно что-то угрожало в их прошлой жизни. 

У утреннего поцелуя был вкус апельсинового джема и кофе. Изабель получила свою чашку и спросила:  
— Хочешь посмотреть на них?  
— Еще бы! Я ведь видел их только мельком! — ответил Джон.  
— Я надеюсь, ты встретишь их где-нибудь в городе. А вообще было бы здорово если бы они сами явились сюда. Хочу убедиться, что с ними действительно все в порядке.  
Не все ньюмены желали знакомиться и общаться с Изабель, некоторые сторонились ее. Новости о них она получала от тех, кто поддерживал отношения с художницей, как Козетта или Розалинда.  
Джон и Изабель поднялись в мастерскую.  
Две самых последних работы стояли рядом на подрамниках.  
Они были непонятным образом связаны, эти двое молодых людей, совершенно непохожих друг на друга, поэтому Изабель, еще ничего не зная о них, сделала эти две картины диптихом.  
У того, кого Изабель написала первым, были светлые волосы и ясная улыбка. Он был молод и сошел бы за ньюфордского студента, только ночной город за его спиной никак не мог быть Ньюфордом. Ньюмен стоял на крыше какого-то высокого здания, в одной руке он держал старомодную кинокамеру, и в его облике не было бы ничего необычного, если бы не огненная бабочка, взлетающая с его раскрытой ладони.  
У второго был тяжелый взгляд и огненная грива жестких волос. Этот человек явно привык решать все вопросы силой. Словно в подтверждение этого, его сжатый кулак охватило самое настоящее пламя, причем непохоже было, чтобы парню это доставляло какие-то неудобства. Пламя и было воплощением его силы.  
Изабель подумала, что он отлично впишется в Катакомбы — скорее всего, именно там и стоило ждать его появления. Вернее, их обоих, потому что первый определенно последует за вторым куда угодно — хоть в Катакомбы, хоть в пекло. Это ничего, что он выглядел гораздо более хрупким. Для дружбы это неважно.  
Джон долго и внимательно смотрел на новых персонажей Изабель.  
— Я уверен, что мы скоро о них услышим. С ними все будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнула Изабель.  
Она была слишком измотана за последние дни, и ей очень нужна была поддержка любимого человека. От утренней уверенности и едва заметного чужого присутствия осталось лишь смутное воспоминание, и она снова стала переживать о том, удалось ли ей построить мостик между мирами и не опоздала ли она с воплощением... 

Примерно через неделю к ним в гости заглягнула Козетта — возникла из ниоткуда на подоконнике мастерской и уставилась на «новичков». Иззи уже повесила диптих на стену.  
— Так я и думала, — удовлетворенно кивнула она. — Тоже из наших. Привет, Изабель!  
— Ты их видела? — взволнованно спросила Иззи.  
— Ага. Недавно появились в Катакомбах. Этот, красный — ужасно мрачный тип. А другой ничего, с ним можно нормально поговорить.  
Изабель прикрыла глаза и выдохнула:  
— Я так рада...  
— Расскажу им про тебя, — сказала Козетта. — Который с бабочкой — он любопытный. Ему наверняка будет интересно с тобой встретиться.  
— Спасибо тебе, — улыбнулась Иззи. — Ты принесла чудесные новости.  
— Не за что, — Козетта спрыгнула с подоконника. — Я есть хочу!  
— Тогда идем, угощу тебя чем-нибудь, — Иззи ласково обняла девочку за плечи, и они стали спускаться по лестнице.  
На душе у художницы было легко и радостно.


End file.
